A nightmare Field Trip
by Moonshaddow17
Summary: Gohan and His class are going on a field trip, but where too? Wait Will everyone figure out Gohan's secret? Will Videl? *~G/V~*
1. *~A Field Trip of Secrets~*

Discalimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or anything related to Dragon Ball and GT  
  
  
  
The Nightmare Field Trip  
  
  
  
Chapter One- A field trip of secrets  
  
  
  
He sighed as he flew home; tomorrow was going to be a living nightmare. He was going to have a field trip to the president's home of Capsule Corp. In other words Bulma house, he walked in and saw his mom and Goten waiting for him at the table "Hi mom hey Goten," he said dully. "Hey Gohan what's wrong" Chi-Chi asked him. "Well, we have a field trip to Bulma's house tomorrow and I think something really wrong will happen, especially with Veagta there, and Trunks" Gohan said, Chi-Chi thought about this for a second then said "well, I guess you better go, just in case Veagta blows everything up" Gohan sighed and nodded and went up to his room to have a long sleep, because he would need the rest for tomorrow  
  
"Hey Gohan, why are you not dressed up?" Erasa asked "Oh um… I forgot" Gohan said trying to cover up that he did know Bulma and has been over there loads of times. "Oh okay, look were here" The bus pulled out in front of the house, in the background you could see ki blasts in the background, everyone thought they were lights but Gohan knew that Goten was here, GREAT he thought this will be the worse day of my life. Then Bulma walked out and had a smile on her face, she went up to the class and spotted Gohan and snickered, or course Gohan heard this and glared at her the she said "Welcome to my home, I am Bulma Briefs and my husband is inside but please don't talk to him, he's kinda got an attitude. My son is in the back you will see him later I will give you a tour, then we an all have lunch, then we are going to show you how we capsize things." She smirked and just at that moment Trunks came out with Goten right behind them and as soon as they saw Gohan they ran up and jumped on him. "Gohan" trunks screamed "BIG BROTHER" Goten screamed, everyone was surprised and thinking how dose a country boy know Trunks Briefs, and the little one was his little brother. Then Videl came walking up and asked, "How do you know these people Gohan?" she said then he answered by picking up the kids and putting them one under each arm. "Well, my dad knew Bulma since he was five so family friends, well most of her family" everyone was staring at him then Bulma said "Okay enough about your life story Gohan lets go inside, I bet Veagta is dying to see you" Gohan's face fell and gulped and had a very very scared look on his face  
  
I need a good spar, Veagta thought. Hey Karrott's brat is here, oh ya that stupid field trip oh well he has been here before so he can spar me, Veagta trudged out of the gravity chamber and saw them go toward the lab, Bulma saw him and smirked and said "Ah, here is my husband now, this is Veagta" Veagta hated the name husband it was a stupid name but put up with it because he saw Karrott's Brat's face it was price less, he smiled and said "You me Spar now" he pointed toward Gohan and Gohan gulped again. Bulma smiled and said "Now no killing each other, VEAGTA" she said which made him wince and nodded and took Gohan by the shirt and drag him out side, it was too small in the gravity chamber everyone was shocked Gohan could spar, that little guy had a lot of muscles and looked scary "Now dose anyone want to go to the lab or watch Gohan and Veagta?" they all said "Go watch" Bulma nodded and knew this was perfect pay back for what Gohan did to her gravity chamber last time he was over here. "Well follow me," she said and everyone followed her and they saw Veagta and Gohan and Veagta flying the air and Goten and Trunks with popcorn floating a little off the ground. They all sat on the ground and tried to keep up with them and the only people that could were Trunks and Goten they were cheering "YA Gohan" Goten shouted "GO DAD" Trunks shouted then they saw Videl staring at Gohan but still keeping up, they smiled and got an evil idea, so they went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Hi, I'm Goten and He is Trunks, what's your name?" Goten asked "Um.. Videl Satan" Trunks smiled even bigger so did Goten, Videl got a little nervous because they had evil smiles on "HEY Gohan YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS STARING AT YOU" Both trunks and Goten screamed at the moment Gohan stopped and looked down at the two demi-sayians and at that moment Veagta caught him off guard and punched him to the ground, everyone looked down at the huge crater and saw Gohan on the middle of it but he was getting up. When he got up he didn't have a single scratch on him, he flew up to the two and got an evil grin, they both looked at each other and begged "Please Gohan don't beat us up, please we will do anything" they both said "Hum… I don't know a sparing match sounds good but maybe there is something better, ah yes you will not eat lunch" he said with an evil grin "AHHH" trunks and Goten yelled "Well that or the sparing match two against one" he said still with a grin "Fine we will spar you" they said in defeat "Great when I get out of school I will meet you too by my house" then he grinned and they ran off. Bulma smiled and said "the only way to control him is to tell him that if he doesn't he's got to spar with Veagta" Veagta watched the whole seen and smirked and flew back down and went into the house then Bulma asked "Anyone for lunch?" everyone nodded but Gohan asked "Your cooking?" she glared at him and said "Yes, My cooking" the Gohan gulped again and said "I think I will help" "so will I" Videl said then Bulma said "Okay everyone you can stay out here and if Trunks or Goten come out and do something to you just yell my name and they will run away, okay Bye, lunch will be ready in about half and hour" Videl looked at Gohan and he knew he had explaining to do. But Bulma got to her first "So your Videl Satan, Hurcles Daughter, the man who 'defeat cell' huh?" she asked putting an emphasis on defeat cell. "Um… Ya but I think he didn't, he doesn't seem like the person that has that much power, I think those weird people at the cell games defeat him, the little boy with the golden hair and the green eyes defeat him I think" she said Bulma was surprised "Very good, you are right that little boy did defeat cell, Veagta was one of those weird people, do you recognize him", she showed her a picture of all of them right before they went to fight "that little boy is very strong and that's his dad, he died fighting Cell" Videl was shocked, they were all the people there, "Do you know who the little boy is?" Videl asked Bulma nodded "So do you, but he will tell you when the time comes" Bulma said and with that Bulma left to help Gohan in the kitchen, Videl thought for a little bit and them remembered the Gold Fighter, he must has been the little boy that defeated cell, and the Gold fighter is the great Sayiaman, so all she had to do was find out who the Great Sayiaman was then she knew who the gold fighter was then who was the little boy who defeat cell was. She smiled and remembered Gohan; every time she thought of the Great Sayiaman she thought of Gohan, she had to ask him some questions. She walked in and saw Bulma sitting at the table watching Gohan cook, she walked over and started to help him and Bulma left on Que. "Okay Gohan explain I know you are the great Sayiaman am I right?" Videl said and Gohan froze dropping the plate, then knew he could trust Videl "Yes, I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but I wanted to keep my family's privacy, and now I know I can trust you" he said. Videl smiled and said "I won't tell anyone now lets get that plate cleaned up and lets cook lunch" Then someone came in "Hi guys" Gohan turned around and looked at the person he stared wide eyed and said  
  
Cliffy, haha well sry bout that but can you guess who it is? Well if you want to be on my mailing list e-mail me at Moonlight152@aol.com and make sure you title it "Mailing List" or "Fanfiction" cause I get soo much junk mail well see ya later  
  
~Moonlight152 ( 


	2. *~The Mysterious person good or bad or B...

The Nightmare Field Trip  
  
By: Moonlight152  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - The mysterious person good or bad or BOTH?  
  
  
  
"LAUNCH?" "Ya its me, I came over with my new boyfriend, he's outside, and I wanted to know if I could help you?" Gohan just stood there and nodded "Great now let me get started" She got on the other side of the kitchen and started humming. Gohan whispered to Videl "What ever you do, don't make her sneeze" Videl was going to ask why but Gohan knew she was going to so decided to tell her "When she sneezes she kinda had a split personality, she's not that nice anymore" Videl nodded and stated to add pepper to the soup. Gohan only saw this at the last minute "Videl no not the pepper" Videl turned around and saw Lunch ready to sneeze. Videl just watched her; not knowing what Launch changes into. "ACHOOOO" Launch immedially changes from a nice, caring blue hair girl to a blonde with green eyes and a Machine Gun. Videl starts to freak as the blonde haired girl starts to look around and sets her eyes on Videl. Since Videl thinks she's the strongest girl she doesn't back down. Gohan runs in Videl's view of the blonde girl and says "h-hi Kali" The woman named Kali stares at Gohan, gives him the glare and raises her eyebrow and says "Gohan" in a demanding voice "who's the chick behind you, does she need protecting from a big bad sayian" Videl stepped from behind Gohan and said "I do not need protecting, I am Videl Satan" the blonde girl looked at her and started to laugh then dropped her machine gun and fell on the floor clutching her stomach because she was laughing so much. When she calmed down a bit she stood up (forgot about her gun) and said "Oh and your proud of being the daughter of a liar?" Videl smirked and said "I know my father didn't beat Cell" as soon as she said that Gohan looked at her in amazement and Videl gazed up in his eyes and she knew that Gohan was the golden haired boy then she said "Gohan defeated him" Gohan stared at her and thought she Knew that Hurcle didn't defeat cell, I wonder who she thinks it was, probably my dad then he heard Videl say "Gohan defeated him" Gohan stared at her in bigger shock and his jaw looked like it would hit the floor anytime now. Then he asked her "H-How'd you know" she smiled and said, "Call it an intuition" and winked at him before turning back to Kali. Kali Smirked and said "So Gohan, this is your girlfriend, huh?" Gohan sweatdroped and said "No, but you're the third person to say that" She nodded and then all of a sudden Videl remembered that she had Pepper in her hand and shook it right my Kali's nose. Kali sniffed the air and was about to sneeze and Videl did a peace sign pose and Kali sneezed "ACHOO" and turned back into Launch. When Launched opened her eyes she saw a Machine Gun in her hand and Videl and Gohan looking relived. Then she giggled and tilted her head to the side and said "Sorry guys, I guess you meat Kali hehe" Launch went back to cooking. Videl sweatdroped and looked over at Gohan who had the same expression one his face as Videl. She was about to say something as the doorbell rang. Since the door was right by the kitchen. Gohan went and looked through the window. He saw.  
  
  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Oh come on I'm not that evil, to do it to you twice haha I may look evil and be evil but I am not that evil  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
  
  
He saw his dad standing at the door I wonder what dad is doing here? He was supposed to be training with Piccolo this week. WAIT MY DAD'S HERE.OH NO CAN MY LIFE GET WORSE? Oh well might as well let him in Gohan Opened the door with Videl standing right behind him giving him a strange look because it looked like he was having a mental fight with himself Gohan opened the door and said "Hi dad" Goku smiled and said "Hey Gohan aren't you supposed to be at school, Chi-Chi will get mad if she finds out" Gohan nodded and said "You weren't there when I told mom but our class is having a field trip here today" Goku grinned (the Famous Son grin) and said "Oh ya I remember Chi-Chi telling me that you had one today in our bond, I forgot, So. is Vegeta here, I was wondering if he wanted to spar" Gohan laughed and said "Ya I already got a spar with him" Goku again smiled and nodded .Then he saw Videl looking back and forth between Gohan and himself.  
  
So then he said "So Gohan who's the girl" "huh?" Gohan said and turned and saw Videl looking up at him "Oh, this is Videl Satan, Videl this is my dad Son Goku" Goku smiled as soon as he heard her last name and shook her hand and she looked at him questioning him, then finally she spoke "Are you really Son Goku the famous martial artist?" Goku looked confused and said "well my name is Son Goku, I am a martial artist but I didn't know I was famous, did you Gohan?" Gohan shook his head and turned his attention back to Videl then Goku spoke again "So your Hurcle Satan's daughter, meat the Guy once" Videl started to giggle on the expression on his face. It was like he didn't want to say he was nice yet not cold or ruthless so he said "He's um very interesting" Videl smiled and said "I know Gohan defeat Cell, even though he hasn't said anything yet when I guessed it about 30 seconds before you came Goku smiled and nodded then said "So where's Vegeta, in the Gravity Room?" Gohan nodded and Goku left. Gohan turned to stare at Videl who was smirking at him then she said "You can explain your life later to be, but we better go check up on the food and go back outside I bet those people are hungry" as soon as she said that she heard Gohan's stomach growl. Videl laughed and walked to the kitchen closely followed by Gohan.  
  
When they got in the kitchen they saw launch putting the last of the food on the huge kitchen table. It looked like she was going to feed an entire city. Videl gawked and asked, "What's all this food for Launch?" Launch giggled and said "well for 20 of your class mates, and 5 sayians" Videl looked strangely at Launch when she said Sayians, she looked over at Gohan who was glaring at Launch and Launch kept giggling and said "Opps I wasn't supposed to say that Oh well Gohan will tell you when he talks to you, Now I have to carry this food out to the hungry teenagers and sayians" she tried to lift it but it was too heavy, Videl thought she was weak and came over and tried to help her but couldn't lift it a budge then launch saw Gohan smirking at them so she said "Alright Gohan come and bring this outside or you don't get any food. Then quicker than lightning Gohan had the huge tray lifted up with one arm then he walked out side and set it down in front of the kids all having the same expression as Videl. Gohan handed everyone a plate and 20 each to Vegeta, and his dad (which had come out when they smelt food); Goten and Trunks 15 plates and Gohan himself had 18. Everyone started at them as Goku and Vegeta started eating and remembered that Gohan did have that huge appetite so they went back to eating and talking. Just then Launch and Videl came out and grabbed a plate and started eating. Videl sat down next to Gohan and Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Bulma. She smiled at Bulma and started eating.  
  
After Lunch everybody got up and stretched then Bulma stood up and said "Okay now everyone follow me, I am going to show you how we made Capsules and some of my other inventions that I made in my personal lab" everyone nodded and followed her and Videl started to follow her but felt someone put there arm on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around and saw Gohan, he grabbed her hand and walked the opposite way. When Gohan grabbed her hand her face became as red as a tomato, but she knew she liked him about a day ago, when he asked her if she liked anybody.. Oh yes she remembered that conversation  
  
**************************flashback*************************** "Um. Videl" she heard Gohan say, so she turned around and said, "Yes". He looked kinda weird and he was blushing "D-Do you L-like anyone?" Videl had a shocked face on. Why would Gohan be asking her this question, then all of a sudden she blushed, maybe he liked her, wait did she like him. I mean he was cute, and smart, yet when I see him in PE he's really good at things and he doesn't even look like he's trying to do them so she said "Um well there is this guy I like, but I don't think he likes me that much, I mean I am not pretty and he's really nice and really smart, but he's kinda a nerd but I think he's hiding something and he's also kinda skinny. Opps. oh my god did I just say that out loud?" she looked up and she saw Gohan smiling at her, so she put her head down and blushed "So I bet you know you he is right?" she said Gohan was still smiling and said "Haven't got a clue" then the lunch bell rang and she ran into her class room.  
  
***************************End of Flashback********************  
  
She remembered that, and blushed and looked up to see that they were in the forest behind Bulma's house. And saw a little bench and Gohan pulled her down to sit next to him. He smiled as he saw her look up at him and he looked into her eyes and finally he broke the science and said "So. I guess you want and explanation right?" Videl nodded her head "well first you have to promise me that you won't freak out, you won't go around and avoid me and you won't call me a monkey" she nodded her head but was confused with the last one he said, he noticed her face and how it looked puzzled so he decided to start telling her the tail that only few people knew about "Well it all started with my dad.  
  
  
  
************************************************************* hahaha I am sooooo evil I know, well that's it for this chapter, I tried to make it longer. I was wondering if I should explain the whole thing out in the next chapter or should I just say he did and not explain the whole thing? If I do explain the whole thing then it would take longer for my next chapter to come out.  
  
Survey  
  
Who should be the next person that comes?  
  
Yamcha  
  
Dende and Piccolo  
  
Future Trunks  
  
Chi-Chi  
  
Cell, Frezza, King Kold, and the Ginyu Force  
  
18, Krillin & Marron  
  
Master Roshi & Oolong  
  
Please help me choose one if you have a better idea of someone else e-mail it or tell me in a review thanks a lot  
  
Well tell me in a review or in e-mail. And remember if you want to be on my mailing list or just to review me e-mail me at Moonlight152@aol.com okay? Well thanks for the reviews Bye bye  
  
~Moonlight152  
  
Next Chapter - It's a small world, no make that an extremely small world! 


End file.
